berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Wyald
Wyald (ワイアルド Waiarudo?) was a criminal, rapist, leader, and most importantly an Apostle. His ape-like face and sadistic attitude made him more monstrous than human. Appearance Abilities Wyald has an unbelievable amount of strength, as he was capable of crushing one of his men's skulls with only two fingers, punched a falling boulder into pieces, stopped Guts' sword with his teeth, and ripped a tree apart with his hands. He also has superhuman reflexes, being able to parry/block all of Guts' attacks with ease using a simple log. History During the One Hundred Years War, the King of Midland wanted to enlist a new army made up of criminals, thieves, rapists, and others. When he couldn't make a decision for a leader, he asked for the criminals opinion. Out of many, Wyald came out and suggested to fight the "prisoner's way", where the strongest man wins. The King allowed it, and Wyald quickly won the duel bare-handed with his arms still locked. Soon after, Wyald formed the notorious Black Dog Knights, a band of criminals and rapists. Although their armies are second-best compared to the Band of the Hawks, they are motivated by fear to fight ruthlessly, and their atrocities against civilians resulted in their banishment to a remote region of Midland. After the Bakiraka's failure, the brutal strength of Wyald was the last weapon for the King to send after Griffith and the Hawks. During their pursuit, Wyald and his men were ambushed by the Band of the Hawks multiple times, leading most of them to pointless death. Wyald held the upper hand against Guts in his human form, but after being angered by his underlings' insubordination, he pulled out the stops and turned to his Apostle form, a gigantic ape. He senselessly obliterated his own army when they retreated in fear. After quickly sending Guts flying with a tree (knocking him out instantly), he turned his attention to Casca until he was interrupted by the Hawks and forced them to retreat with his overwhelming strength. As Casca tried to awake Guts, Wyald grabbed her, stripped her, and nearly raped her until Guts cuts off his penis. Both dueled until Guts, heavily wounded, used a double diversion attack and stabbed Wyald's face and neck multiple times. He was fatally injured and thought to be dead, but he soon attacked the Band of the Hawk again. Desperate, he attacked Griffith, hoping to provoke him to use the Crimson Behelit to call the God Hand, but Griffith had lost it in the Tower of Rebirth. Zodd promptly then arrived on the scene to stop Wyald. Wyald, acting erratic, pleaded ignorance to what rules he had broken, to which Zodd ignored his pleas of mercy. When he threatened Griffith's life, Zodd intervened to protect the interests of the God Hand and ripped Wyald in half, killing him and opening the gates of Hell to which Apostles are connected. Upon his death, Guts and the others find that after turning back into a human, Wyald was revealed to be an old man. Notes Wyald did not appear in the Original Anime Series. Category:Apostle Wyald Category:Dead Characters